


pull over

by uncertainty (orphan_account)



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Anal Sex, Car Sex, Cunnilingus, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 16:52:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15586389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/uncertainty





	pull over

"Pull over." Michiru said, her pupils dilated in what could only be lust.

"Why?" Haruka asked and Michiru put her hand on her thigh and squeezed it as a response. "Why are yo- oh." she pulled over into a particularly big piece of roadside and looked over at her girlfriend. Michiru kissed her and unbuckled their seatbelts. Haruka pulled into the kiss and fumbled to get Michiru's panties off without taking off her skirt. She wanted more than anything to see her completely naked, but that'd have to wait until they got back to their apartment. She pulled the panties down off of her and propped her up on her shoulders. She put her mouth on her girlfriend's clitoris and began to suck on it, occasionally sticking her tongue out to lick it.

"Mmnm, fuck, that's good." Michiru moaned, grasping her hands into her lover's hair. Haruka trailed her tongue down to lick at the hole, sticking her tongue in and out. "Haruka, I'm gonna- Ah!" Michiru orgasmed.

"Better?" Haruka wiped her face.

"Yeah."

"You're gonna have to return the favor when we get back to the apartment."

~

Haruka locked the door, trying to get her and Michiru to the bedroom as quickly as possible. Once she did, she closed the door behind her and walked over to the bed.

"You seem very eager. Did eating me out turn you on?" Michiru walked over to her.

"Yes," Haruka said shamelessly. She peeled off her clothes as fast as she could. Under all the men's clothing, she had quite a feminine physique, with wide hips and large breasts. Michiru got on top of her.

"Undress me." Michiru ordered, kissing her lover. Haruka obliged, taking her shirt and bra off so she could have full access to her girlfriend's breasts. Then she took off the skirt and panties, pulling them down to Michiru's ankles and letting her kick them off herself. "Good girl. Now should I fuck you here," she said, running a finger down her lover's slit, "or here?" she stuck the finger into the anus of the girl below her. "I know how much you love that."

Haruka moaned. "There, please."

Michiru reached over into the dresser, pulling out a strap-on and putting it on. She ran her fingers down Haruka's slit once more to lubricate them, and stuck them in her lover's anus.

"You like that, don't you?"

"Ah! Yes! Fuck!"

"Do you want me to put it in?"

"Fuck. Yes."

She took her fingers out of her anus and pressed the phallus into her, causing Haruka to gasp sharply. Michiru rubbed her lover's clit as she moved in and out of her. Haruka moaned again. "Yes! Fuck! Right there!"

"You like that?"

"Mmmnhnm."

"I'd fuck you all night just to see your face. You'd like that, wouldn't you, you little slut?"

"Ah! Yes! Michiru, harder! Faster! I'm so close, ah, Michiru, please, I'm gonna c-" Haruka orgasmed with the hottest moan Michiru had ever heard.

  
  



End file.
